An image display apparatus includes all of devices which receive and display broadcast, or record and reproduce videos, and devices which record and reproduce audio. The image display apparatus includes a television, a computer monitor, a projector, and the like.
As it becomes multifunctional, an image display apparatus can be provided with multi-functionalities, such as reproducing music or video files, capturing still images or moving images, playing games, receiving broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player. To support and increase the functions of the image display apparatus, software improvement as well as structural improvement of the image display apparatus may be considered.
Specifically, an image display apparatus which is supplied in an area where power failure is frequently caused due to unstable electric power supply is improved to have a battery (or a cell) generating electric energy. In addition, demands on development of an image display apparatus capable of efficiently using its battery during power failure are increasing.